1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection screen for a rear projection television system in which the picture is projected from the rear side of the rear projection screen for viewing from the front side of the rear projection screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear projection screen suitable for use in a rear projection television system using three color light sources, i.e., red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known rear projection screen is provided with a lenticular lens having a rear lens part and a front lens part for correcting R-light rays, G-light rays and B-light rays to improve the uniformity when the picture displayed on the rear projection screen is viewed from the front side of the rear projection screen. However, the color uniformity improving performance of this known rear projection screen, dependent on only the shape of the lenticular lenses, is not sufficiently effective. Another known rear projection screen proposed to improve the color uniformity is provided with an additional diffusive layer. However, the color uniformity improving performance of the known rear projection screen is not sufficient when the ratio in thickness of the diffusive layer to the screen is about 20%.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rear projection screen capable of effectively improving the color uniformity of the picture as viewed in a direction perpendicular to the front surface of the screen by diffusing the G-light rays which travel through the rear projection screen in a direction perpendicular to the front surface of the rear projection screen to a greater degree than the R- and B-light rays which travel through the rear projection screen at angles other than right angles to the front surface of the rear projection screen to reduce the gain of the G-light rays.